


round and round

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Kim Jungwoo/ Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: johnny helps people write their papers in exchange for sexual favors and he has a very strict policy where he doesn't get involved with people that he's helped. that is, until jaehyun shows up at his door with ten pages left to write, two hours to do it, and takes johnny's breath away.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 19
Kudos: 549
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round One





	round and round

**Author's Note:**

> for #JS50 ! 
> 
> { i had TONS of fun writing this so I hope you like it too! }

Johnny feels a pair of eyes on him halfway through the class. Every so often he tilts his head up enough to see the other boy staring at him, only for the other to quickly advert his eyes. It’s not uncommon for people to have their gazes locked on him. Johnny doesn’t particularly like to brag but he is rather attractive. He’s tall (over six foot), has a nice build that’s on the more muscular side, not to mention he’s just plain handsome. That plus the charms that practically the whole student body is aware of, it’s rather common to catch people staring. There’s one other thing that has people’s attention on him though. 

The same boy is standing next to Johnny’s desk when everyone begins to leave. He’s got his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt and eyes as big and wide as a puppy’s. Johnny looks up at him, lips pressing together before he lets out a soft laugh. It’s rather obvious what the other wants, from the way his cheeks are flustered and he looks like his heart might be beating out of his chest. 

“Hey, Jungwoo,” Johnny says, piling his notebooks in a neat stack on his desk. “What’s up?” 

Jungwoo tilts his head, quickly glancing around to make sure that everyone is either gone or too far away to hear their conversation before he lets his fingers press against the desk. “Um, a friend of mine told me that you help people write their papers?” 

Johnny licks at his lips, trying to think back to who said friend could have been. Though to be fair, it’s not exactly hidden knowledge. Johnny has his own little website that has a calender and everything. People can request for Johnny to write their papers and make their “appointments” to make their payments. Johnny typically doesn’t take any requests for papers that aren’t done through his website but depending on what Jungwoo asks for, he might make an exception, especially seeing how nervous the boy is. 

“What do you need?” Johnny asks simply, hands shoving his notebooks into his bag. “I don’t normally take requests in person but I have a light week so I can probably make it work.”

“Oh,” Jungwoo says, blinking a few times as he opens and closes his mouth before sucking in a breath. “I didn’t know,” he says quickly, fingers tapping against Johnny’s desk. “It’s just the final page of my art history report. I don’t really know how to end it.”

Johnny hums, eyes meeting with Jungwoo’s still wide ones. “What’s the topic?” 

“It’s about why Neoclassical painters rebelled against Rococo art.” Jungwoo pauses before he shifts his weight, “I mean like I said, it’s pretty much done I just don’t know how to wrap it up. You don’t really need to know anything about it and if you have any questions you can just ask me.” It all comes out in one long sentence and by the time Jungwoo is finished, he’s out of breath and he’s got his teeth digging into his bottom lip probably hard enough to break skin if he keeps biting it how he is. 

“Sure,” Johnny responds, letting his lips curl into a grin when he sees Jungwoo’s face light up. “I’m actually free tonight if that works for you?” 

“Perfect,” Jungwoo breathes out, hands tapping against the desk. “It’s due tomorrow so it’s really _perfect_.” There’s a pause and Jungwoo’s hands run through his hair several times before he rubs his cheeks. “Thank you so much, Johnny, you’re literally a lifesaver.” 

As Johnny stands up, he lets out a laugh, hand reaching out to squeeze gently at Jungwoo’s shoulder. “You’re welcome. I’ll text you in a bit about your payment. It won’t be too much since it’s only the last page.” 

Johnny’s hand slides off of Jungwoo’s arm and he watches as the other’s cheeks turn bright red before he steps past him and heads out of the classroom. 

Jungwoo shows up at exactly seven like Johnny had asked. It was enough time for Johnny to clean up a bit (small things like empty water bottles and various notebooks and textbooks scattered around his floor). He’s got his laptop against his chest, hair fluffy and cheeks nearly as red as they were when he left him hours ago. 

“Your room is so nice,” Jungwoo says quietly, most likely to himself when he walks in, Johnny shutting the door behind them. “You live by yourself right?” 

“Yeah,” Johnny says, “It’s pretty convenient considering what I uh, you know, do.” 

Johnny had gotten lucky this year with snagging a single room. Naturally he had to pay a bit more but his parents didn’t mind. It’s one of the reasons why Johnny decided to start this little _business_ of his. If he lived with someone else, there’s no way he would be able to do what he does. 

“So..” Jungwoo starts quietly, arms still holding his laptop to his chest tightly. “How does this work exactly? Do you write my paper first or do we..” 

“I typically write first,” Johnny says as he slides into the chair behind his desk, hand patting the surface of it. “But since your payment isn’t anything too intense, we can do either first. As long as you trust me that I’ll actually write your paper after.” Johnny laughs. 

“I trust you,” Jungwoo says quickly, walking over to meet Johnny at his desk. “I mean I trust _you_ and my friend told me that you have a really good track record.” 

“I have a perfect track record, thank you,” Johnny smiles when Jungwoo kneels down next to him as he opens his computer. 

Jungwoo is cute, to put it simply. He’s still got some baby fat on his cheeks but he’s far more mature than he looks if Johnny was being honest. He’s in his advanced literature class, one that’s a whole two grade levels ahead of Jungwoo (he’s a freshman and Johnny is a junior). Jungwoo and him aren’t exactly friends nor do they interact with each other often, mostly because of the age difference and just general difference in classes. But he’s been seeing him a lot more frequently ever since he started hanging out with one of Johnny’s best friends. 

To be honest, Jungwoo isn’t exactly the type that Johnny would have thought to use his services. Most the people that fill out a request are lazy students that party too much and don’t have “time” to write papers. Or they’re chronic procrastinators that will do anything but write their papers when there’s only a few hours left until the deadline. Jungwoo though, he’s one of the top students in his grade, even one of the top students in the whole university (which is a very impressive achievement considering that Jungwoo is only a freshman and it’s only his first semester).

“Like I said earlier, it’s just the last page,” Jungwoo says, fingers quickly moving along his keyboard and trackpad. “I have all the information linked on the side so it’s easily accessible. It’s all there but for some reason I can’t figure out how to word it.” 

Johnny tilts his head as Jungwoo slides his computer towards Johnny. The other is right, all the links are in little comments on the side along with bits and pieces that Jungwoo wants to say. With all the information there, it takes Johnny less than half an hour to finish up Jungwoo’s paper. It normally doesn’t take Johnny long to write papers, obviously as long as he has something to go off of. But it helps him when the person has information ready and he doesn’t have to go searching for it himself. 

By seven-thirty-six, Johnny slides the computer back towards Jungwoo, who has busied himself by sitting on the floor, face buried in his phone. “All done,” Johnny says with a smile. 

Jungwoo’s face lights up, he immediately gets on his knees, hands on his laptop and eyes reading over the page that Johnny has written. “It’s amazing!” Jungwoo turns his head to look at Johnny, bright smile pulling his lips up. “I can’t believe you finished so fast.” 

Johnny simply replies with a shrug. “I’m pretty good at what I do.” 

There’s a slight awkward tension between the two of them as Jungwoo packs up his computer, sliding the bag to the side. Every client is different. Some are more than eager to get their hands on Johnny, fully embracing their payment. Others are like Jungwoo, shy and timid. When it comes down to it, the person's reaction always lets Johnny know why they reached out to him. Some truly do need help, like Jungwoo, while others honestly just want to get in Johnny’s pants. 

“Um,” Jungwoo starts, cheeks pink as he looks up at Johnny again. “Should I....get on the bed or something?” 

“Yeah, I think that would be the most comfortable.” Johnny hums, sliding out of the chair, hands extending out towards Jungwoo, helping him off the floor. 

It’s obvious that Jungwoo is nervous, he has been the whole time. It’s his first time using Johnny’s services and Johnny is certain that Jungwoo isn’t doing this for his own pleasure, though maybe a little. They slowly slide onto the bed, Johnny does so first, sitting on the edge of the bed and soon, Jungwoo joins him, shoulders and thighs flush against each other. 

“Don’t think too much about it,” Johnny says with a laugh, fingers reaching out to grab at Jungwoo’s chin. “It’s casual. I promise it’ll be okay.” 

Johnny is the one to lead, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Jungwoo’s. It’s gentle and soft, like Johnny had expected it to be. Though soon, Jungwoo is sliding onto Johnny’s lap, arms around his shoulders. The kiss becomes deeper, Jungwoo’s tongue pushes into Johnny’s mouth, twisting and turning with his. Jungwoo is messy, big lips moving quickly against Johnny’s, spit getting all over his lips and even around it from how much Jungwoo is moving. Johnny’s hands find purchase on Jungwoo’s hips, pulling him closer on his lap, making sure the other doesn’t fall backwards. 

For the first month of doing this, Johnny found it hard to separate work from pleasure. It was hard, naturally, when they’re both the same thing. Sometimes it was easy, more so if the person that showed up to his dorm was someone that he didn’t particularly find attractive. But the ones he did find attractive, it was hard to find the will to stop. Now though, he’s gotten used to it and he’s able to not let himself get too deep when it comes to clients. 

So when he feels Jungwoo’s hips push down against his, Johnny slowly pulls away, earning a whine from the younger one. “Okay,” he breathes out, lips curling into a gentle smile at Jungwoo’s pout. “Payment done.” 

Johnny can tell that Jungwoo wants to say something. He wants more. His lips are swollen and a shade or two darker, slicked with spit that glistens from the light off to the side. Jungwoo wants more but he doesn’t make a fuss and slides off of Johnny’s lap slowly. The other quietly grabs his things, hooking his bag over his shoulder, fingers curling tightly around the strap, knuckles slightly white from his grip. 

Jungwoo hesitates at the door, hands now bumping against one another in front of him, eyes meeting with Johnny’s. “Um, thanks, again. I really appreciate you finding time to help me.” 

“You’re welcome, Jungwoo,” Johnny says with a smile, fingers threading through his hair slowly. Jungwoo has that look on his face again, one that tells Johnny that Jungwoo wants to say something. But Johnny already has a feeling of what the other wants to say. “I don’t date clients,” Johnny says quietly. “I mean,” he pauses for a laugh, fingers running through his hair again slowly. “You’re not like a stranger or anything but I try to keep things seperate, you know?” 

“Oh,” is all Jungwoo responds with, eyes lowering and teeth sinking into his bottom lip. 

“We can still be friends!” Johnny blurts out quickly, fearing that Jungwoo is going to burst into tears any second. “I’m not going to suddenly avoid you if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

The other doesn’t respond for what feels like an eternity. When he tilts his head up, there’s a smile on his lips and Johnny feels his shoulders relax with relief. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow morning then?” 

With a nod, Johnny smiles, watching as Jungwoo’s lips curl into a brighter one before he reaches behind him and opens the door, sliding out of Johnny’s room slowly. 

And that’s how Johnny works.

Johnny gets all sorts of requests. They rage from writing a paragraph to writing an entire paper. Along with the range or requests, he gets a variety of people too. Girls, guys, Johnny’s even gotten one of the student teachers before (which is _terribly_ taboo but Johnny promised to keep his lips sealed). Johnny will really do anything. He sets his own limits and decides the payments for each person, which vary according to paper length and difficulty, but in general, Johnny’s kind of up for _anything_. 

At first it was simple things like make outs for everything because at that point, Johnny was far too shy and nervous to do anything else. Now that he’s gotten more comfortable and has an actual system rather than one person passing along the message that _the_ Johnny Suh would make out with them _and_ write their paper. It’s much more in depth now. Johnny has his website where people can sign up for slots on a calendar. They say what their paper they need done is and the subject and then they fill in a quick questionnaire about likes and dislikes, kinks, and various other things for Johnny to know beforehand. 

While Johnny enjoys to keep things rather discreet, of course people are going to talk about it. Word gets out and there’s people that Johnny swears makes up papers only to get some kind of action from him. That’s what he’s almost positive is happening right now. 

Sitting next to him in his room is a small boy, one that’s probably the most delicate thing that Johnny’s ever seen. He’s got big doll eyes and even through his clothes, Johnny can tell he’s got what he can only describe as a ballerina body. 

“So your paper is about frogs?” Johnny asks, eyebrow raising at the other. “And you don’t have an outline or even what you want to write about?” 

The other one nods, eyes wide and cheeks dusted with the softest shade of pink. “Yeah um,” he pauses, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “I’ve thought about it a lot but I can’t seem to think of anything.” 

“And this is due _tonight?_ ” Johnny tilts his head, arms crossing over his chest while he leans back against his chair. 

“Yes?” 

Johnny lets out a soft sigh, fingers coming up to rub between his eyebrows. “Look, I’m always more than happy to help but you have to give me like _something_ , dude. I need at least an outline and some effort on your part.” Johnny huffs. 

The other one doesn’t respond, simply staring at him with those wide doll eyes. Johnny’s trying to be nice, he really is. It’s not like him to turn down people that want help but there’s no way he can get this paper done in time when he doesn’t even have a _topic_. 

“Okay,” the other boy sighs out, eyes meeting with Johnny’s. “I don’t actually have a paper to write I kind of just wanted you to fuck me and I thought that this would be the easiest way.” 

“There it is,” Johnny laughs out, hand running through his hair as he licks at his lips. 

Johnny isn’t mad, a little frustrated because this boy is sort of wasting his time but he isn’t mad. Surprisingly, this kind of thing doesn’t happen often. Most people are nice and follow Johnny’s rules (the main one being that he won’t just hook up with them for “free”), but naturally, there’s always going to be those people that try to sneak in and get what they want. 

Johnny normally says no, normally politely tells them to leave and goes about his day, but this week has been hard. He’s barely had any time to himself and he’s been spending nearly all his days staring at his laptop or in his textbooks. He’s been so busy that Johnny even blocked off his calendar until the weekend because he barely has time to eat, let alone write someone else's paper. 

“Look,” he starts firmly, “We can do something this _one_ time but you have to promise me that you’ll actually have a real paper to write next time.” 

The other one lets out a deep sigh of relief, shoulders lowering as he nods quickly. “ _Promise._ ” 

Johnny stands up, arms stretching up slightly. “I’m not going to fuck you because one, you lied to me about your paper,” there’s a visible pout that comes from the boy on the floor while Johnny talks, “two, I’m a bottom.” 

The other one looks at him with wide eyes, blinking slowly as he lets his lips part. “Um, well, so am I.”

Johnny lets out a soft laugh, walking over to the bed, sliding onto it slowly. “You can suck me off,” Johnny licks his lips slowly, “Taeyong right?” 

Taeyong scrambles up from the floor, quickly adjusting his shirt and pants as he stands in front of Johnny, eyes still wide and Johnny is convinced that he’s on the verge of tears. “Yeah, Taeyong.” He pauses as he looks at Johnny, biting down on his bottom lip. “Holy shit, I can’t believe I get to do this.” 

“The more you talk, the more it makes me want to change my mind,” Johnny sighs out, hands popping open the button of his jeans. “I don’t like being mean.” 

Taeyong laughs as he sinks back down onto his knees, sliding between Johnny’s legs. “You don’t have to be.” His hands slide up Johnny’s thighs, fingers dipping in the hem of his pants. “Seriously, thank you so much. I’m sorry I lied but I’ve been thinking about you for _months_.”

The other one has his palm pressing against Johnny’s cock the moment his hips are lifted up and slid down to the middle of his thighs. The feeling makes Johnny’s breath hitch, arms extending back, palms pushing into the blanket that’s bunched up behind him. “I guess I’m flattered,” Johnny laughs out softly, teeth sinking into his bottom lip when Taeyong adds more pressure, fingers sliding down to cup at Johnny’s balls. 

Despite the amount of times Johnny engages in sexual activities, his libido hasn’t been sacrificed. He thought after a handful of people, he’d have trouble getting aroused or have a rough time staying hard, assuming he’d eventually get bored of hooking up with strangers that he may or may not find attractive. But he has absolutely no problem getting worked up at some of the gentlest touches. 

Taeyong is attractive, no doubt. He’s got those doll eyes that are staring up at him, one hand resting on Johnny’s thigh while the other runs up and down Johnny’s cock that’s still tucked in his underwear. The sight of such a pretty boy between his legs makes Johnny’s eyes flutter close, head leaning back slightly. Taeyong isn’t exactly the type he would go for, he’s far too delicate looking for Johnny. He likes the _bigger_ boys, ones similar to himself, the jocks if he has to be blunt. But Taeyong is definitely a treat and when he takes Johnny’s cock out of his underwear, he can tell that Taeyong has plenty of experience. 

A talented tongue runs up and down the length of Johnny’s cock, swirling around the tip with each pass and Taeyong makes sure to suck one of his balls into his mouth as well. Johnny swears the way he’s licking cock is practically straight out of a porn video. He doesn’t even have his mouth around his cock yet and he’s making the most sinful slurps and wet noises that Johnny thinks he’s ever heard. 

“Oh my god,” Johnny groans out, “You’re _really_ fucking good at this.” 

Taeyong doesn’t respond and Johnny’s rather glad he doesn’t because what he does instead, is wrap his pretty lips around his cock, hovering around the tip before he sinks all the way down and Johnny feels the tip of his cock hit Taeyong’s throat. The feeling makes Johnny moan out, hand pressing against Taeyong’s head, fingers threading through his hair, nails pressing into his scalp as he bucks his hips up. 

With his free hand, Johnny shoves a finger in his mouth, biting down on it as he watches Taeyong suck his cock with ease. Johnny isn’t exactly small and he’s chosen to believe all the people when they say the same thing when they see his cock. Most people have some sort of trouble, hardly any being able to swallow him how the other one is doing right now. Taeyong’s mouth is so wet, frothy drool pooling at the corners of his mouth and at the base of his cock as Johnny shakily fucks up into his mouth. 

Taeyong is relentless. He doesn’t slow down at all, his pace only quickening the more noises that Johnny makes. He’s moaning around his fingers (now three tucked in his mouth), eyes teary with pleasure and cheeks feeling like they’re on fire. His stomach starts to tighten when Taeyong gags around his cock, vibrations making Johnny’s hand shoots back against the bed, trying to keep himself from falling back. 

“Taeyong,” Johnny gasps out, “I’m gonna cum.” 

Johnny could have guessed that Taeyong was going to pull away but even though he assumed, nothing prepared him for the sight of him when he does. His tongue is out, lingering on the tip of his cock, heavy pants filling the room as he tries to catch his breath. His hand is wrapped around Johnny’s cock, pumping it quickly to bring out Johnny’s orgasm. It’s only another minute before Johnny’s cumming on Taeyong’s tongue and face, long, thick ropes of cum landing over his flushed face. Johnny falls back on the bed, arms sprawling out and chest rising and falling from the intensity of his orgasm. His thighs are shaking and he feels his cock still twitching even as Taeyong pulls away. 

“Do you have wipes or anything?” The other one asks quietly. 

“Yeah,” Johnny says, pushing himself up slowly, “There blue container in the organizer.” 

Taeyong walks over to the organizer, eyes blinking as he tugs out the soft container. “Wow, you have a lot of stuff in here.” 

Johnny lets out a soft laugh, “Well, I mean.. I like to stay prepared.” 

The whole organizer itself is purely just for his job. There’s containers that have clean up supplies like face wipes, deodorant, hand sanitizer and other odds and ends that Johnny has picked up in terms of cleaning supplies. There’s another container full of different toys of all shapes and functions. Another one has extra pairs of underwear and simple shirts (no one has ever had to use them but you know, just _incase_ ). In short, Johnny’s just collected things that people normally ask for after they’re done with the session. 

“That was amazing,” Taeyong says as they stand in front of the door. “Seriously, thank you for letting me do that even though I lied to you. I didn’t get you to fuck me but you letting me suck your cock was just as great.” 

A soft, warm, smile washes over Johnny, his shoulders relaxing slightly. “You’re welcome, but seriously,” he says firmly, finger pointing at the smaller one. “It’s not going to happen again.” 

“You got it,” Taeyong rolls his eyes before tilting his head. “By the way, what you do is really nice. You know, you’ve helped a lot of people out.” 

Johnny parts his lips only to press them back together, letting them curl up into a smile as he shuts the door after Taeyong leaves.

On days where Johnny isn’t selling his soul to the university or helping others, he enjoys going out with his friends. It definitely is far and few between that he gets to actually go out and enjoy himself but on the rare occasions that he’s completely free, being with the handful of friends that he has is his favorite thing to do. It allows him to forget about the mountain of work that he’ll have when the week starts and focus on having a good time. 

He finds himself in a bar down the street, beer in hand and body bending forward in laughter. Johnny is standing at one of the high tables that are scattered around the small dance floor in the middle with his two friends; Doyoung and Taeil. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you guys in forever,” Johnny sighs, elbow leaning against the table. “Catch me up on things?”

“It’s not like we all haven’t been buried in school work either, Johnny,” Doyoung hisses out, nose scrunching up after chugging the rest of his cider. “You’re not the only one with a fancy major.” 

“Doyoung’s been a bit fussy lately,” Taeil says, body leaning closer to Johnny. 

Johnny scoffs, taking a long sip of his beer. “Doyoung? Fussy? Never would have guessed. No but seriously,” he whines, feet stomping against the floor. “What have you guys been doing? Like any new TV shows? New cafes that have popped up? New cafeteria food? I literally haven’t left my room or the library in nearly a month.” 

“Oh!” Taeil gasps, hand hitting against Johnny’s arm. The smaller one leans closer, body pressing against Johnny’s as he attempts to whisper in his ear. “Doyoung has a new crush.”

“Taeil!” Doyoung growls, arms reaching over in attempts to grab the smaller one. “Shut up! I do _not!_ ” Both Johnny and Taeil look at each other, trying to keep their grins hidden but when they look at Doyoung whose blush can be seen even in the darkness of the bar, they both burst out laughing, causing Doyoung to make an even bigger fuss. “Stop it!” 

“Alright, alright,”Johnny breathes out, hand waving at Doyoung. “Fine but at least give me some kind of tea about him.” 

“Only if you promise never to say _tea_ again when talking to me.” Doyoung scoffs, reaching across the table to grab Johnny’s still half full beer bottle, holding it up to his own lips. Johnny parts his lips, wanting to mention something about how much Johnny’s lips are on people that Doyoung probably wouldn’t even look at but he quickly presses his lips together when Doyoung lets out a sigh and begins talking. “He’s possibly the cutest thing in the entire _world_. He’s got the prettiest lips, the most adorable laugh, he’s funny too which is even better because he laughs at his own jokes so I can hear his laugh too.” 

“Here he goes,” Taeil mumbles around his cup of a drink that smells extremely strong from where Johnny is standing. “He hasn’t shut up about this boy since the day he told me about him. That was a week ago, Johnny, a whole week of him gushing about the same things.” Taeil sighs, lips pursing out into a pout as he looks up at him. “He hasn’t told me his name or anything though so I have no fucking idea who this person is.” 

“And I wish you guys could see the way he looks when he’s studying,” Doyoung says dreamily, elbows slamming down on the table as he rests his chin in his palms. “He purses his lips out and oh god, he does that while he talks too! And he really is just-” 

Doyoung falls silent and his eyes go as wide as Johnny thinks is possible for him. All the color in Doyoung’s face seemingly disappears only to come back as a bright red shade. With furrowed brows, Johnny tilts his head to look over in the direction that Doyoung is looking at. Johnny blinks, realizing that there’s a familiar face looking over at them, smile on his lips and body bouncing as he waves. The boy is with another guy, one slightly shorter but definitely bigger in stature. He leans over and whispers something against his ear before his attention is turned back onto the three of them.

“Doyoung!” The other says happily, orange hair bouncing as he walks over to Doyoung. There’s a hand that slide down his arm and Johnny watches the way his fingers gently squeeze. “I didn’t think you liked bars.” 

The color in Doyoung’s face goes from bright red to a soft pink and then a pale color that has Johnny and Taeil looking at each other. “I only come out sometimes.” 

“Oh! Hey Johnny, Taeil!” The boy says just as cheerfully. 

“Hey, Jungwoo,” Johnny replies, fingers curling back around his bottle of beer. “Nice to see you again.” 

“Wait,” Doyoung starts, brows furrowing together. “How do you know Jungwoo?” 

“We’re in advanced literature together,” Jungwoo hums, shoulder bumping against Doyoung’s. 

Not that Johnny thought that the first thing out of Jungwoo’s mouth was going to be _‘Johnny helped me finish my Art History paper and then we made out on his bed’_ but he’s thankful that it wasn’t what came out. Mostly because he’s positive that Doyoung would give him the silent treatment for _weeks_ because of it. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Jungwoo smiles, eyes blinking quickly at Doyoung. “I was dancing with my friend but he had to leave cause he has a paper due tonight.” There’s a pause before Jungwoo’s cheeks become flushed. “And I’d much rather dance with you instead.”

Johnny and Taeil watch quietly, trying to hold back their laughter as they watch Doyoung barely even nod before he’s being tugged out over to the small dance floor now overly crowded with people. Jungwoo’s face has lit up again, arms held close to his chest as they squish between people, trying to get a decent spot together. Johnny can’t see Doyoung’s face but he knows that it must look like he’s just seen a ghost because in all his years of knowing Doyoung, he’s never once seen him dance (okay he’s seen him _once_ but he was incredibly drunk and it was in the safety of his dorm room). 

Taeil lets out a sigh, fingers rubbing between his brows as he finally lets his laugh out. “He’s so whipped.” 

“Well you know Doyoung,” Johnny rolls his eyes, “when he falls, he falls hard.” 

“You think Jungwoo likes him?” 

Johnny licks at his lips, tilting his head with a hum. “It’s hard to tell. Jungwoo’s pretty sweet to everyone.” 

“Well,” Taeil says, turning to look up at Johnny. “I hate to cut our hangout short but I have a yoga class tomorrow morning and I should probably get to bed.” 

Johnny snorts, “Since when do you do yoga?” 

Taeil rolls his eyes, grabbing the empty bottles scattered along the table. “I started a few weeks ago and it’s really nice. If you ever get free time you should come. The instructor is pretty hot.” 

Johnny narrows his eyes, finally finishing off his own beer before following Taeil towards the trash can. “Yeah right, I don’t trust your taste in men.” 

Taeil turns to look up at Johnny, hand reaching out to smack his chest. “Don’t act like I didn’t hook you and Doyoung up at the beginning of sophomore year.” 

“Doyoung doesn’t count!” Johnny hisses as they walk out of the bar. “We dated for like two months and we never even kissed.” The cold air hits Johnny harshly. It makes him gasp out, arms wrapping around himself as he wiggles his shoulders, letting out a breath and watching the white puff from his mouth disappear slowly. 

“Yeah I think you guys have kissed more now than you did when you dated,” Taeil teases, hands on his hips and seemingly unbothered by the cold. “Anyways, it’s been fun, as usual.” Taeil smiles, reaching his hand out to gently nudge at Johnny’s shoulder. “Thanks for making time for us in your _busy_ schedule.” 

“It was great,” Johnny smiles, shoving his hands into his jean pockets, attempting to warm himself up some. “Oh, Taeil. Do you...would you mind if I actually tagged along to that yoga class tomorrow? It seems kind of fun.” 

Taeil rolls his eyes, letting out a laugh as he nods. “Sure but don’t go showing me up at how flexible you are. See you tomorrow morning!” 

And when Taeil’s finally out of vision, Johnny lets out a happy sigh, body shivering from the cold as he makes his way to his car.

“Ugh,” Johnny groans out as he lands face first onto his bed. He hasn’t even been out for that long, two, three hours at most but going out like that after not socializing with anyone other than his clients for so long, has Johnny completely drained. Now he had the rest of the night off to relax and finally, _finally_ , catch up on his show and maybe even sneak a movie in if he doesn’t fall asleep somewhere between. 

Johnny has already showered, washed his face, even put his favorite lotion on, and has done a mask. He’s got his fluffy blanket wrapped around him and he’s in his comfiest pajamas (which are really just a pair of old plaid fleece pants and an oversized long sleeve shirt). Johnny is in his absolute most comfortable state and he even stopped at the convenience store on the way home to pick up a bag of his favorite sour gummy worms. 

Just as Johnny grabs the remote and turns on the TV, there’s a knock on his door. Johnny licks at his lips, tilting his head back to hit it against the wall with a soft groan before pushing the blanket off of him and sliding out of bed. It’s most likely Doyoung coming to gush about Jungwoo because Doyoung always seems to wander to his room whenever he’s drunk. 

But when Johnny opens the door after the second set of knocks, he realizes that it’s not Doyoung. Instead, it’s someone with a laptop clutched to his chest, hair fluffed and ruffled and eyes looking nearly as tired as Johnny’s. “Um, hello?” 

“Johnny, right?” The other says, a voice that’s deep and thick. “Can you help me?” 

Johnny knows he’s not saying anything. He’s standing there, _staring_. The other in front of him presses his lips together, waiting for some kind of response from Johnny, and as he presses his lips together and tilts his head, two dimples appear on his cheeks and Johnny feels his chest tighten. It’s not often that Johnny finds himself rather speechless in front of someone and as cliche as it sounds, this boy in front of him is fucking _handsome._

“Um,” Johnny says with a breath, “With?” 

The other pushes his way into the room, walking over to Johnny’s desk and within seconds, he opens his computer and has his eyes back at Johnny, hand running through his hair. “My paper? Isn’t that like what you do?” 

“Well yeah but,” Johnny pauses, arms crossing over his chest, “I have a website? You need to make an appointment, you can’t just show up and expect me to help.” 

“Look,” the other one says, walking over to Johnny from the desk, hands landing on his shoulders and making Johnny lean back slightly, eyes wide and blinking at the sudden closeness. “I have about an hour and a half until this paper is due and if I don’t at least get a ‘C’ on it, I’m going to fail and I _cannot_ fail.” 

Johnny bites down on his lip, sucking in a breath as he tries to process one; the words that the other is saying, two; the fact that he’s literally three inches away from him and he has his hands on his shoulders, and three; that again, this boy is fucking _handsome_. Johnny sees a lot of people everyday, in classes, hallways, libraries, his room, but he’s never seen this boy before and it’s kind of hard to believe that but he’s positive if he had seen him before right now, Johnny _definitely_ would have remembered. 

“Okay?” Johnny says more as a question than a statement. “Okay,” he says again, this time more confident and with a nod. “I’ll help you but your payment is going to have to be kind of high since you didn’t make an appointment and I only have like two hours to get this done.” 

The other’s face lights up and those dimples sink into his cheeks as deep as they probably can go. “Thank you,” he breathes out, hands sliding off of Johnny’s shoulders. “Seriously, I’ll do anything not to fail.” The other turns around and starts walking to the desk, sliding into Johnny’s chair before looking back over at him. “My name is Jaehyun by the way.” 

Johnny feels his cheeks heat up slightly before he moves over to join Jaehyun at the desk, not even caring that Jaehyun is sitting in his chair and he’s currently kneeling on the floor. Johnny tries to concentrate on helping him write his paper. It’s not a hard paper per say, it’s just one that required a lot of research and Jaehyun’s having a hard time trying to piece it all together. Johnny looks over all the notes, trying to read Jaehyun’s rushed handwriting on the various pieces of ripped out paper and sticky notes that are scattered around the pile of papers. 

“Why did you wait until the last minute to do this?” Johnny laughs out, knees shifting against the floor as he types on Jaehyun’s computer. “I mean this is a big paper.” 

“I didn’t mean to,” Jaehyun sighs out. “I actually was making good progress a few days ago and I planned to just take the night off and write it but my friend begged me to come out with him earlier and well,” Jaehyun laughs, fingers flipping through his notes. “I couldn’t really say no to him. I mean it sounds stupid but if you saw the way he looked at me….you’d get it.” 

Johnny tilts his head, eyes meeting with Jaehyun. “This is an odd question but is your friend by chance Jungwoo?” 

Jaehyun’s brows furrow in confusion as he sputters out a laugh. “Yeah? How did you guess?” 

“I was actually out too, at the same bar, and Jungwoo came over to see my friend and he said something about how _his_ friend had to leave to go write a paper.” Johnny smiles, gently grabbing one of the sticky notes off the paper. “Here, use this point here in this paragraph. It’s a good ending note.” 

Jaehyun hums with a nod, scooting the computer closer to him. “Not to be weird but I wish I knew you were at the bar.” 

“Why’s that,” Johnny asks, unfolding his legs and letting them stretch out slowly with a groan. 

Jaehyun doesn’t look away from the computer, fingers typing quickly with his lips curling into a smile, dimple looking just as cute as it did two minutes ago when Johnny saw it. “Cause I totally would have bought you a drink.” 

“Oh my god,” Johnny scoffs out, eyes rolling quickly. “Shut up.” 

Jaehyun gapes, brows furrowed together as he looks over at Johnny, hand on his chest and the look has Johnny leaning his head back in laughter. “I’m serious!” 

“Well,” Johnny starts, trying to catch his breath from laughing. “Maybe if you didn’t procrastinate until the last second, you could have stayed at the bar and could have bought me a drink.” 

“Ouch,” Jaehyun says, handing the computer down to Johnny. “Is that okay?” He pauses as he shifts in the chair. “And that might be true but if I had stayed then I wouldn’t get to be alone with you like this and I wouldn’t get to do whatever your payment might be.” 

Johnny nearly drops the laptop, actually he does but manages to catch it before it drops onto the floor. He feels his cheeks heating up and his heartbeat start to speed up and Johnny feels like he’s going to burst. “I guess that’s true,” he says quietly, chewing on his bottom lip as he attempts to read over the paragraph that Jaehyun’s written. 

Johnny has been with a lot of people in the time that he’s had his business. He’s been with all types of people that either have no effect on him or have him blushing. And again, as cliche as it sounds, Jaehyun is different. There’s something about him, not just how stupidly attractive he is, that has Johnny’s palms becoming sweaty and it’s hard to focus. There’s a sort of charm that Jaehyun just fucking radiates. 

Maybe it’s the beers that are still lingering in his system that has him feeling like this. It could be an odd combination of stress, attraction, and alcohol that make him want to cover his face and hide in his blankets cause Jaehyun is doing things to him. The worst part is, he’s not even doing _anything_ at all, really. All he’s doing is helping Johnny help him write his paper. It’s making Johnny go crazy. 

“It looks perfect,” Johnny says with a smile. 

“Thank god,” Jaehyun breathes out, grabbing the computer from Johnny. “What time is it?” 

Johnny leans his head back, elbow holding his body up as he stretches to see the clock on his nightstand. “Quarter to midnight.” 

“Okay,” Jaehyun tilts his head, a soft crack echoing through the room. “Just another page and then we’re done. We can do this, right?” Jaehyun turns to look at Johnny, teeth biting down onto his bottom lip, eyes wide and dimples once again making Johnny want to scream. 

“Of course we can,” he scoffs out, sitting up and scooting closer to Jaehyun, elbow bumping against his. “Look, you have everything you need to conclude right there on the sticky note. Then all you need to do is throw in a basic summary of everything you just talked about and it’ll be done.” 

“Okay,” Jaehyun repeats with a nod. “Don’t talk to me until I’m done.” Jaehyun laughs, gently nudging Johnny’s arm off the chair. 

Johnny does as he’s told and sits quietly on the floor, eyes watching as Jaehyun types away, filling the empty page with sentence after sentence. When Jaehyun is about halfway through, Johnny gets an idea. He stands up from the ground, walking quietly over to the mini fridge that’s tucked under a metal organizer. Johnny grabs two beer bottles, trying not to let Jaehyun know what he’s doing as he tiptoes unnecessarily over to the desk. 

Jaehyun shoots his arms up, nearly knocking into Johnny as he lets out a quick scream. “It’s done!” 

Johnny looks over at the clock, kneeing the chair when he looks back at Jaehyun. “Hurry and submit it! You have like three minutes!” 

Jaehyun lets out another garbled noise as he fumbles with his hundred tabs open and it has Johnny leaning his head back in laughter. “I’ve never seen someone move so fast.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t even say anything as he slams his laptop shut, pushes the chair back and stands up. Instead of talking, Jaehyun takes two steps forward and grabs Johnny’s cheeks, pulling him closer as Jaehyun leans up, pressing his lips against Johnny’s. Johnny feels like his heart has fallen out of him and is lying on the floor between them. His eyes are wide and his hands are trying the best they can to not drop the two bottles he has against his chest. 

Jaehyun is the one to grab the bottles out of Johnny’s hands, setting them on the desk to the side. “After,” Jaehyun says quietly, pulling away from Johnny’s lips. “After the payment, you know.” Jaehyun licks at his lips slowly, making Johnny swallow a whimper at the sight. “The payment is…?” 

“Uh,” Johnny sputters out, trying to find the words to say. “Well you had ten pages to write and less than two hours and you didn’t make an appointment so,” Johnny pauses, teeth sinking into his teeth before he finishes. “Fuck me?” 

“Can I fuck you because I want to fuck you and not as payment?” 

Johnny can’t hold back the groan that pushes past his lips, head nodding quickly. “ _Yes_.”

Things aren’t normally slow and romantic when it comes to clients and Jaehyun isn’t any different but there’s an undertone there, something so small that’s beneath the forceful kisses they share as they stumble over to the bed. Johnny’s probably imagining it, but it’s a feeling that Johnny hasn’t felt in nearly a _year_. The last time he felt it was when he slept with someone he wanted to sleep with, not because of his business. 

Technically Jaehyun pushing him on the bed is still part of business. Jaehyun did come to him with a paper to be written and this is technically the payment that Johnny put out. It just feels different. Jaehyun laughs against Johnny’s lips as he slides between his legs, body caging him against the bed as they continue to makeout. Johnny’s arms shakily wrap around Jaehyun because to be honest he’s fucking nervous. Jaehyun is hands down the most attractive person Johnny thinks he’s ever seen and he couldn’t care less if it’s an exaggeration. 

“How often do you sleep with people,” Jaehyun asks as his hands slide up Johnny’s shirt. 

Johnny leans his head back, arching his back up at the feeling of Jaehyun’s warm hands on him. “Very rarely. I think I’ve only slept with one or two people since I started this.” 

Jaehyun licks at his lips, head tilting as his thumbs brush against Johnny’s nipples. “I feel honored I get to do this.” Jaehyun laughs, sliding his hands out of Johnny’s shirt only to push the shirt up, bunching it against his collarbone. 

“To be honest,” Johnny whines when Jaehyun’s thumbs go back to pressing against his nipples. “I would have slept with you anyway, ah-” 

Johnny’s words trail off into a breathy gasp when Jaehyun leans down to wrap his lips around Johnny’s nipple. It’s gentle for a moment, soft kisses being placed around the bud, before it turns to Jaehyun sucking and biting. Johnny’s hands slide up Jaehyun’s back, gripping at his arms as he arches his back, pressing up against Jaehyun with a moan. Jaehyun takes his time, makes sure both of Johnny’s nipples are red and slightly purple, small hickies blossoming around them as he pulls away, own lips bright red from sucking. 

“Have I told you that you’re really hot?” Johnny breathes out, biting down on his lip before tilting his head back. “Cause you’re really fucking hot.” 

The dimples come back as Jaehyun crosses his arms over his chest, tugging off his shirt and Johnny just about passes out from what he sees next. Jaehyun has abs, like well defined abs that have Johnny’s cock twitching in his pajama pants. His skin is soft and smooth, even with all the sharp dips and shapes that his muscles make. Jaehyun is the man of his dreams. 

“Oh my god you’re _really_ fucking hot.” Johnny laughs out, hands reaching forward to slide down Jaehyun’s chest. 

Jaehyun’s ears turn pink. _Pink_ , at the compliment. “I’m glad you think so.” Jaehyun’s hands tug gently at Johnny’s shirt that’s still bunched up around his shoulders. “Off.” 

Johnny tugs his shirt off slowly, trying to awkwardly take off the clothing in his position. The second the shirt is off and thrown onto the ground, he feels Jaehyun’s hands on him. Warm hands slide down his sides, all the way to his hips where Jaehyun squeezes gently. Then one hand moves to Johnny’s thigh, fingertips grazing the inside of his thigh, making Johnny spread his legs at the feeling. 

Johnny looks down at Jaehyun’s hand, biting down on his bottom lip as he sees and feels Jaehyun’s fingers slide closer to his crotch, cock tenting tall in his pajamas due to the lack of underwear. When Jaehyun’s hand finally presses against Johnny’s crotch, he leans his head back, letting out a low moan at the feeling. Fingers tug down his pants and Johnny lifts his hips up to let Jaehyun tug them completely off. 

“Wow,” Jaehyun breathes out with a groan, “You’re big.” Jaehyun’s hand wraps around Johnny’s cock slowly, giving it a few gentle pumps before he leans down and licks a long stripe up from his balls. “You probably get that a lot don’t you?” he laughs, eyes meeting with Johnny’s. 

“Yeah,” Johnny whimpers when Jaehyun wraps his lips around the tip of his cock. “It’s why most people get surprised when I tell them I’m a bottom.” 

“Mm,” Jaehyun hums around Johnny’s cock before pulling away slowly, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. “What’s the most common payment you have people do?” 

Johnny shifts on the bed, pushing his hips down to try and get some kind of friction against Jaehyun. “Mostly just handjobs and blowjobs,” he says softly, feeling his cheeks heat up when he sees Jaehyun lick at his fingers slowly. 

“Has anyone eaten you out?” Jaehyun grins around his fingers and the question has Johnny’s cock twitch. 

“Not in a long time,” he whines out. 

Jaehyun only responds with a dimple showing smile before he nudges his knees under Johnny’s legs, lifting him up slightly as Jaehyun slides down, down, down until he can feel Jaehyun’s breath against his ass. The other doesn’t waste any time and thank god he doesn’t. His tongue is pressed flat against Johnny’s hole, licking short and quick stripes up and down and around his rim. Johnny moans out loudly, hands twitching against the bed before the reach up slightly, fingers curling into his palms, unsure where to grab. 

When Johnny says a long time, he means a _really_ long time, like two or three years. He’s only ever had his ass eaten for a payment once and that was when he first started and he was a lot more _bold_ with his payment choices. And before that, the time he actually got eaten out by a boyfriend, it wasn’t even _good_. But Jaehyun, holy hell, Jaehyun is making him feel like he’s in heaven. 

“Oh, fuck, Jaehyun,” Johnny whines, pushing his hips down against Jaehyun’s face. One hand reaches up, fingers curling into his fist as he covers his eyes, teeth sinking down onto his bottom lip. His other hand chooses to wrap around his cock, slowly pumping it as Jaehyun pushes his tongue in. 

Jaehyun pulls away, making Johnny whine in protest. When their eyes meet, he sees the spit glistening around Jaehyun’s lips, shimmering in the light off to the side. Just as Johnny parts his lips to speak, Jaehyun tilts his head down and spits on his hole, something that has Johnny’s eyes water from how fucking hot it was. Jaehyun does the thing again where he licks at his fingers and this time Johnny has a feeling of where they’re going. One gets pushed in slowly, so slowly that Johnny pushes his hips down trying to speed up the process. One becomes two and then becomes three quickly, Jaehyun’s fingers curling up _delightfully_. 

“For someone who hasn’t been fucked in a while,” Jaehyun starts and Johnny feels his face turn a darker shade of pink before Jaehyun can even finish. “You’re pretty loose.” 

“Ugh,” Johnny says, hands sprawling out over his face in embarrassment. “Shut up. It’s been a hard week and I blocked out my calendar so I could focus on school work.” 

“Hey,” Jaehyun laughs, “I’m definitely not complaining.” Fingers pull out slowly, all three of them circling around Johnny’s rim before gently dipping back in. “I just think it’s cute.” Jaehyun pulls his fingers out again, this time fully as he slides out from under Johnny and off the bed. “Assuming you have lube somewhere right?” 

“Yeah,” Johnny says, finger pointing to the organizer off to the side. “In the pink pull out cube.” 

Jaehyun walks over slowly and Johnny knows the reaction is coming before it actually happens and he readies himself to chuck a pillow towards Jaehyun. “Wow,” the other says with a laugh. “I mean, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised but.” Jaehyun pulls out a rather large bottle of lube and Johnny can hear the toys bump against each other from where he’s laying. “For someone that rarely goes past second base with payments, you have a lot of toys.” 

“I kind of went on a buying spree when I first started this whole thing,” Johnny admits, fingers pushing his bangs back slowly. “I didn’t really know how I wanted to do it so I decided to cover all my bases.” 

“They do look pretty tempting,” Jaehyun hums as he walks back over to the bed, gently laying the bottle of lube down, it rolling to push up against Johnny’s side. “Especially that bunny one you have.” Jaehyun sticks his tongue out, hands busy working on unbuttoning his pants.

“Oh that’s a good one,” Johnny admits with a laugh, legs folding and ankles pushing against the bed as he watches Jaehyun push off his pants and underwear, stepping out of them slowly. “Mm,” Johnny presses his lips together tightly, trying to hold back the moan that bubbles up from his chest at the sight of Jaehyun completely naked. 

“How do you want it?” Jaehyun asks as he slides on the bed, hands reaching over Johnny to grab the bottle of lube. 

“Can you fuck me from behind?” Johnny asks quietly, fingers curling around his bangs. 

“Hell yeah,” Jaehyun laughs, free hand tapping at Johnny’s leg. “Turn around.” 

Johnny thinks he really shouldn’t be so _giggly_ about this whole thing. This is a business transaction, at least for Johnny it is, but for some reason his heart is beating too fast as he rolls over onto his stomach. He’s got butterflies in his stomach and the feeling of Jaehyun’s warm hands tugging his hips up has Johnny nuzzling his face against the pillows, trying to hide the smile on his lips. 

Jaehyun takes his time getting situated. Johnny has his head tilted enough to watch Jaehyun as he pours the lube over his cock. They make eye contact when Jaehyun’s hand starts moving and Johnny resists the urge to shove his face in his pillow and scream when he sees Jaehyun smiling at him, dimples and red ears. When Jaehyun finally pushes in, Johnny does just that though. 

It’s a stretch, even with being not only fingered but stretched out from his morning alone time he had. It’s a good stretch though, one that’s refreshing and not uncomfortably artificial. It’s so warm and real, that it has Johnny’s thighs beginning to shake just as Jaehyun bottoms out. He hears Jaehyun let out a soft laugh and he feels thumbs begin to brush at his hips as Jaehyun starts thrusting. 

“You don’t have to be slow,” Johnny says, voice slightly muffled from the pillow. He tilts his head enough to suck in a breath and meet his eyes with Jaehyun. “I like it pretty rough.” 

“Say no more,” Jaehyun laughs out, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. “I’ll take care of you.” 

Jaehyun does, oh he absolutely does. The pace quickens and Jaehyun’s hands on his hips are tight, nails slightly digging in as Jaehyun thrusts, rocking Johnny’s hips back against his. It has Johnny moaning, whining, all sorts of different noises mixing together as Jaehyun continues to get rougher. It’s not anything crazy, nothing he can’t handle, it’s just that Jaehyun hits all the right spots, pulls Johnny back against him at the right times, even his hard grip on his hips is pleasing. 

Jaehyun literally gives Johnny everything he could want. There’s thrusts that have him practically bumping into the wall, hands pressed against it to try and keep himself from doing so. There’s ocasional slaps against his ass, sometimes one, other times a series of them that has Johnny’s ass feel like it’s on fire but in a _good_ way. Then there’s how Jaehyun is right now, bend over Johnny, one hand gripping his hair, tilting his head back, other hand wrapped around Johnny’s cock as his lips press kisses along his neck. Your ass is incredible,” Jaehyun breathes out against Johnny’s skin, teeth scraping against the expanse before his lips press together in a gentle kiss. “I’m honored I can break your dry spell,” Jaehyun laughs, fingers tugging Johnny’s head back more, making him groan out, back arching downward. 

“M-Me too,” he gasps out when Jaehyun shift slightly, just enough to thrust against his prostate. “Oh fuck, _Jaehyun_ , just like that.” 

Jaehyun keeps his hips angled right where Johnny likes them. His hand slides out of Johnny’s hair and he sits up, only to push his hand back against his head and push his face into the pillow. It only takes a few more thrusts from Jaehyun before he’s ready to explode. Only one thrust and a hard smack to his ass is all it takes for him to spill out onto the sheets, cock drooling and twitching. 

It takes Jaehyun a little longer, his hips quickly bumping against Johnny’s ass. Johnny lets out whimper and whine with every brush against his prostate, cock still twitching from his orgasm. It’s easy to tell when Jaehyun starts to lose it. His thrusts become staggered, hesitant to pull out, staying in Johnny longer than usual. His breathing gets heavier and his deep honey voice comes out in low moans and quiet curse words. The next thing Johnny feels is Jaehyun pulling out quickly and warm splatters of cum on his ass. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun laughs, hand sliding along the curve of Johnny’s ass. “That’s hot.” 

As the bed sinks and moves while Jaehyun slides off, Johnny lets his body slide down against the bed, toes curling at the sudden friction against his cock. His eyes watch as Jaehyun walks back over to his organizer, quietly pulling out containers in search of what Johnny guesses are wipes. 

“I guess it’s kind of pointless to ask if you’re clean since we already fucked without a condom,” Jaehyun laughs dropping a wipe onto Johnny’s ass, making him gasp out. 

Johnny whines when Jaehyun rubs the wipe along his skin. “I’m clean. I might not actually have sex with a bunch of people but I do monthly tests just to make sure.” 

Jaehyun leave again, this time to throw the wipes away and grab the almost forgotten bottles of beer on the desk. He twists the tops off before setting them on the nightstand, nudging Johnny to scoot over so he can join him on the bed. Johnny groans out, rolling onto his side, cheek squished against his pillow as he watches Jaehyun take slow sips from his beer before he tilts it down, offering some to Johnny. 

“What time is it?” Johnny asks as he sits up slightly, fingers wrapping around the bottle. 

“Mm,” Jaehyun tilts his head before leaning back against the wall. “Almost one.” 

Johnny takes a sip of the beer, nose scrunching as he gives it back to Jaehyun. “I don’t normally ask this but,” Johnny hesitates, unsure if he wants to say the question that’s lingering on his tongue. “Do you want to just sleep here? It’s late and I don’t know where your dorm is and I don’t want you walking far at night.” 

“Sure,” Jaehyun says, smile wide on his lips and adorable dimples pushing into his cheeks. “I have to leave a little early though.” 

“That’s okay,” Johnny says, leaning his chin against his arms as he looks up at Jaehyun. “Me too so it works out.” 

When Jaehyun falls asleep first, curled up on his side, hair fluffed up from playing with it so much, Johnny remembers that Jaehyun is breaking the number one rule that Johnny gives himself. 

But when Johnny falls asleep, body pressed up against Jaehyun’s, he realizes that he might have some exceptions. One exception to be exact. 

Just as Jaehyun had told him, he wasn’t there when Johnny woke up. What is there is a little piece of paper (which must have been ripped off from one of Jaehyun’s notes) with Jaehyun’s phone number on it. And naturally, Johnny snuggled up back in bed and quickly texted Jaehyun only to tuck his phone under the blanket immediately after and get ready to meet Taeil at the yoga class. 

Yoga is definitely not Johnny’s scene and he realizes that the moment he steps into the room. It’s not one of those yoga clubs that the university offers but rather a small studio off of the main street. It’s decorated nicely with an array of different colored oversized pillows that look like a mix between bean bags and actual pillows. There’s incense burning that makes Johnny’s nose twitch and the group of girls sitting around in a circle, all wearing practically identical yoga pants and tank tops makes Johnny hesitate. 

“What?” Taeil says with a laugh. “You can’t tell me this isn’t what you expected.”

“I mean you’re not wrong,” Johnny groans softly, feeling slightly awkward being one of the only guys and the fact that Johnny is rather _big_. “But maybe this would be more for like Doyoung? I don’t exactly fit-” 

“Johnny?” 

There’s a voice that makes Johnny’s eyes go wide and he immediately turns around to see Jaehyun staring at him, eyes nearly just as wide and brows furrowed in confusion. Jaehyun is standing in front of him, black tank top that’s slightly loose, muscled arms showing as he grips his water bottle in his hand. He’s in somewhat tight sweatpants, ones that show off his calves and even the curves of his hips and it has Johnny’s mind flashing back to last night and he can feel his cheeks turning color. 

“You do yoga?” Jaehyun asks with a laugh. 

“This is his first time,” Taeil adds with a smile. “I told him he should try it out. Might help him release some of his stress other than his _usual_ activity.” 

“I didn’t know you did yoga either,” Johnny says quietly, trying to keep his eyes on Jaehyun’s rather than his arms or somewhere else. 

“Jaehyun’s the teacher!” Taeil says and Johnny feels his cheeks turn even redder. 

“Speaking of,” Jaehyun hums, lifting his wrist up to look at the watch before he smiles, those dimples making Johnny want to scream. “We should get started.” Jaehyun gives them another smile, fluffy bangs nearly covering his eyes as he pats his hand on Johnny’s shoulder. “I’m glad you came. It’ll be fun.” 

“Told you he was hot,” Taeil whispers, elbow bumping against Johnny’s as Jaehyun moves past them and into the room. 

Johnny thinks he’s living in some kind of weird fever dream as the class goes on. First of all, Jaehyun’s really good at yoga. Not that Johnny is some kind of expert or anything but all the movements are so fluid and the way he talks is soothing and Johnny finds himself following along easily. Secondly, Jaehyun definitely takes a liking to coming to check up on Johnny. He does it with all of them, occasionally adjusting their back or legs, but Jaehyun seems to spend more time adjusting Johnny than anyone else. 

It’s nothing crazy, he’s not groping his ass or cock in the middle of class (though Johnny really can’t say it would be a turn off), but it’s simple things like letting his hands linger on Johnny’s hips as Jaehyun talks to the class. Gentle fingers running along Johnny’s back as he walks between him and Taeil. Then there’s the eye contact that has Johnny’s lips twitching, trying to hold back the grin he desperately wants to give Jaehyun. 

“Ugh,” Taeil groans as he plops down on his mat, stretching his legs out in front of him, foot nudging against Johnny’s leg. “So? What do you think?” 

“It was,” Johnny pauses to laugh, “Surprisingly really nice. I don’t think I’ve ever stretched so thoroughly before and I feel _amazing_.” Johnny lets out a hum as he falls back against his mat, practically starfishing over it. “I’m definitely coming back next week.” 

There’s another soft groan from Taeil as Johnny closes his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I saw you giving Jaehyun heart eyes the entire time.” Taeil stands over him and Johnny opens one eye slowly to look up at him. “I’m going to have brunch with Ten. Want to come?” 

Johnny’s nose scrunches up at the name of that little brat that’s been hanging out around Taeil for a couple months. “No thanks.” Johnny scoffs, eyes closing again. 

“Suit yourself,” Taeil hums before he goes quiet and the shadow above him moves away.

Not more than a minute later, a shadow comes back and Johnny lets out a sigh. “Taeil, I told you I’m not coming to have lunch with you and Ten.” 

“That’s perfect because I was just about to ask you if you wanted to come get coffee with me.” 

Jaehyun is hovering over him, smile on his lips as he adjusts the bag on his shoulder. Johnny scrambles up, body turning to face Jaehyun, head tilted up to meet his eyes. “Jaehyun,” he says breathily. “You scared me.” 

“Oh,” Jaehyun fakes a pout, holding his hand out for Johnny to grab. “Well can I make it up to you by buying you coffee?” 

Johnny leans his head back in a laugh, grabbing Jaehyun’s hands and letting him pull him up. Johnny bites down on his lip, chewing on it as he looks down at Jaehyun. “Jaehyun..” Johnny suck in a breath slowly. “I don’t normally like, do things with people that come to me for work.” Johnny hates that he’s letting these words come out of his mouth, he _hates_ it, but it comes out anyway because he feels like he _has_ to say it. “I just try to keep this stuff separate, you know, don’t mix business with pleasure type of thing.” 

Johnny expects Jaehyun’s smile to fade on his lips or his face to fall from Johnny’s words. But it doesn’t. Instead, Jaehyun’s dimples sink in and there’s a brighter smile on his face. “I get that,” he says simply, sucking in a breath as he puts his hands on his hips. “Maybe I’m being a bit blunt and I could be misreading things but I’m assuming you don’t let those people sleep over and cuddle naked all night or let them feel you up in the middle of a yoga class.” 

Not knowing what to say, Johnny lets out a defeated laugh, shoulders relaxing and hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah not really.” 

“Then,” Jaehyun hums, “coffee? It doesn’t have to be like a date or anything. Just a friendly trip to the cafe.” 

“Okay,” Johnny breathes out with a smile. “Okay.” He pauses before he blinks, quickly digging his phone out of his pocket. “Just give me one second.” 

“Everything okay?” Jaehyun asks as they walk out of the studio together. 

Johnny smiles with a nod. “Yeah I just blocked off my calendar for tonight.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Johnny says, eyes meeting with Jaehyun’s, watching as Jaehyun’s face lights up. “Do you want to come over? You know, as friends.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes narrow slightly before his lips curl into a grin. “Sure.” 

“If we end up in bed together again, you know, it’s just a friend thing,” Johnny adds, trying to hold back his laughter. 

“Just friends,” Jaehyun repeats, his own head leaning back in laughter.

In all the months that Johnny has been doing his business, he’s never, _ever_ , once even hung out with any of the people that come to him. He has a strict no friend policy and the university is so big that he barely sees half the people again anyways. Yet he finds himself sitting down across from Jaehyun, who came to him two hours before his paper was due with nearly ten pages left to finish. And the more he watches how eager Jaehyun gets when he talks, the way his dimples flash every few minutes, the way his ears turn pink before his cheeks, and the way Jaehyun’s been playing footsies with him under the table. It makes Johnny forget the rule he put in for himself because Jaehyun is simply _adorable_ and it’s the first time in years that Johnny feels his stomach fluttering and his heart beating quickly with someone. 

It’s rather cliche and probably a bad idea, how much Jaehyun is affecting him. It’s just been so long that Johnny has let anyone touch him that wasn’t business based. Probably a bad idea for Johnny to wrap his arms around Jaehyun the moment they get into his dorm. Silly of him to smile against Jaehyun’s lips when he barely even knows him but when Jaehyun smiles at him and those dimples push into his plush cheeks, Johnny realizes he doesn’t _care_. 

This isn’t business anymore, this is what _Johnny_ wants.


End file.
